List of Hetalia: Axis Powers Pairings
This is a list of the most popular pairings in the Axis Powers Hetalia fandom , started by hints of canonical evidence in the manga and anime. Germany/N. Italy Main article: Germany/North Italy The main pairing at the beginning of the series, which reached a cliffhanger in the Buon San Valentino strips. There are parallels drawn between it and that of Chibitalia/Holy Roman Empire, which are hinted to be more than just coincidence. Austria/Hungary Main article: Austria/Hungary The only prominent heterosexual pairing in canon so far, and the most popular of the heterosexual pairings in the fandom. The two were married at one point but it is said to have been a short union. Despite this, the two remain close. Sweden/Finland Main article: Sweden/Finland Another pairing that has risen in popularity, Sweden considers Finland to be his "wife" though the other does not like being called such a thing. America/England Main article: America/England A difficult relationship that has spanned through the ages. They were close in their youth, but after America gained his independence, the two have often been at odds, mostly over America's ridiculous ideas. In Himaruya's notes, England is classified as a tsundere character. Spain/S. Italy (Romano) Main article: Spain/South Italy Though Spain openly shows affection for Romano, the other man refuses to admit he has any feelings for him in return and often treats him coldly, due to being another tsundere type character and having been that way since he was a child under Spain's care. Poland/Lithuania Main article: Poland/Lithuania The two were once close, but were split apart by Russia, who ruled over Lithuania and the other Baltics for a long time. In the strips taking place in the present day, they have been reunited after the fall of the Soviet Union. Russia/Lithuania Main article: Russia/Lithuania After separating him from Poland, Russia subjected Lithuania to his combination of affection and abuse. In the present day strips, Russia continues to torment Lithuania, wanting him to come back to him. Chibitalia/Holy Roman Empire Main article: Chibitalia/Holy Roman Empire Another canon pairing, this one is between the child version of Italy and the short-lived Holy Roman Empire, who never saw each other again after the latter went off to war. Prussia/Hungary Main article: Prussia/Hungary Prussia and Hungary used to be pretty close as children. When they grew up, Prussia becomes involved in wars against Austria. He also teases and annoys Austria even if they're not really in a battle. Everytime he defeats or pesters Austria, Hungary beats him up out of anger. There's a pretty popular fan speculation that Prussia actually has a crush on Hungary. He's either keeping it or not aware of it. Prussia/England Main article: Prussia/England At the end of the Seven Years War, England sent a letter to Prussia saying that they're on the same side now since he's fighting against France. In Prussia's blog during April Fool's Day, someone asked Prussia to try England's cooking. Prussia wonders why England makes such a happy face upon knowing that. When the readers of Prussia's blog learned about it, they started mourning about Prussia's "death". Prussia confirms to them that he's still alive on another entry. England was upset that his cooking was being thought of as something terrible even by Prussia. England swears that he'll make Prussia and the others acknowledge his "great" cooking skills next time. Category:Fanon Category:Pairings